Deep Sea
by rikkilucario7
Summary: Eve, 17, fiesty, and a pokemorph, is sent on a mission to save a lugia. But lugia's team is plotting to kill her... What happens when he falls for with his mortal enemy? T for language.
1. This is Eve

I'm excited! I don't know if this'll get continued or not, but...

Yeah...

Enjoy!

P.S. 波が作る音 is my transition. It's Japanese for "Sound That Wave Makes." Thought it fit =D

A girl with brown hair, brown eyes, and eevee ears is tied to a chair.

She wears a black, short-sleeve shirt. Her pants are black. Her hoodie, also black. Gym shoes. Color of the night's dark.

Her hair has fallen over her face. Her eyes are closed, but her eye lids flutter as if her eyes were tracing back and forth in the blindness, thinking.

Hoping.

That's it!

Her fingernails, all ten on hands tied behind her, form into claws.

You know, the sharp kind.

Her fingers move to the knot, and she slips her claws into it and start untying. The rope is claw-proof, as she had expected.

The ropes that bind her slack and fall to the ground. She stands.

Seventeen.

And pretty good for it.

The girl knows that the room is pitch-black.

So she uses her special power, ESPN. What the name stood for, she didn't know, didn't care. But she could use it to sense the world around her.

Just like aura.

And sense emotions, thoughts sometimes.

Just like aura.

And form it into powerful spheres.

Just like aura.

But it wasn't aura.

She didn't care.

Her eyes snap open, an unmistakable sharpness to them.

Left! Straight left from where I stand.

She runs and jabs her claw into the lock, jimmying it open.

The brightness that hits doesn't faze her. She slides quickly across the walls, sneaking past guard after guard.

Easy.

And then she spots a window. The only one in the building.

Will, if you're not there when I get down there, I might have to kill you.

First she must get the sphere. The gem, the jewel, whatever.

Where?

Left around the corridor, right around the next. Left again. Right. Right. There.

She runs this time. She's out. They won't catch her again.

She enters the room. No lock. A trap. She uses her power. A few invisible trip wires.

Stupid. Just stupid.

She steps over it, and takes the sphere, carefully dodging the others.

And then runs to the window.

Lock. Jimmy it. Open.

Air, fresh air. She looks down, and uses her power.

Will, I have to kill you now.

Oh, well. She slips the sphere into her pocket and zips it.

Tree. Right. High? Enough.

She jumps, and lands squarely on the tree's highest branch. A bit of light turns her eevee ears into human ones. She climbs down. And walks.

She was in the middle of a huge city.

No one would know she'd been kidnapped for six hours.

Six? No wonder Will wasn't there.

"Hey, turn around." She hears a man's voice, calm. Beckoning. Will's voice. But not quite. She smirks and slowly turns around.

Nope. Not Will. A guy with a tuned voice. Perfectly copied. But she could always tell the voice was cloned.

"Who are you?" She asks, forcing herself to sound afraid.

"Your worst nightmare." He smirks. Then launches at her. She swiftly dodges. He turns around... only to be punched in the face. He falls unconscious.

She looks around.

No one, miraculously, saw. She smirks and leaves the man there.

波が作る音

When she enters a the pokemon center, she is greeted by a voice.

"Eve." She turns around and smiles.

"Will. Mission complete." He smiles as Eve hands him the sphere. They begin walking to the portal that will lead them to their base.

"Great job. They didn't hurt you, did they?" He asks, slightly tensing. He was like her uncle, he cared about her. Unlike most of the dorks in her unit.

"Nope." She whips her hair out of her face with a movement of her head and stands tall and proud. Will smiles again. They are silent the remainder of the way.


	2. This Is Deep

***Eve***

I went to school the next day, being seventeen. Will doesn't live with me. I live alone. In an apartment, actually. It's beautiful. There's three bedrooms, two of which constantly empty. Otherwise, it's perfect. I've lived here for three months, and am loving living alone. I have a great view of the ocean from here. The beach I can walk to. It's great.

Oh, by the way, my parents were killed. My family of four was captured. I was rescued. My parents were killed. My sister... She and I were separated. Each in different parts of the building we were held captive in. Some other organization rescued her. I like to believe.

I go to school, though. Just so you know.

Technically, I've already earned six degrees. The education program is very fast and efficient at the base I used to live at. The only reason I go to school is because I can. I like it. Which sounds crazy, but it beats mulling about my apartment everyday. I also like it because people think I'm _normal._ Which, as all of you should have realized, is not at all true.

Anyway, it's Monday. I hate Mondays so much. Mostly because everybody else hates them, too. And then they're all in bad moods. Forcing me to be in one.

_Rrrr. Rrrr. Rrrr._

The high-pitched, constant ring tone I chose for the Base beats its way into my brain. I force myself out of bed and walk towards my counter. Clock says four. In the morning.

"What?" I snap.

"Geez." Will yawns once he's on the phone. "Mission. Urgent."

I walk out of my room. Then I go and lean against the island in my kitchen. And slide to the linoleum floor.

"What could be so freaking urgent you wake a teenager at four in the damn morning?" I ask.

"Lugia."

"Shit."

"Yeah."

"Where?"

"Under the ocean. I'll set a portal in the door to the third bedroom."

"Okay. Mission?"

"To rescue him." He feeds me other details, such as floor layout of the place. He tells me Lugia is a Halfling, like him and I. (What most of you people out there call pokemorphs. You know, half pokemon, half human. Except they can control what features of a pokemon they do or don't have, except hair and eye color. And they can fully change into humans or pokemon.) Other information is given. I tell him thanks. I get dressed, shove a granola bar down my throat, and go through the portal Will mechanically set up from the Base.

The building is actually a submarine. After all, we are deep underwater. The floor is white tiles. The wall are white. The halls are mazes. But Will's route in my head tells me where to go.

Lugia, as a human, has white hair with deep-blue highlights. It's spiky, but if he tilts his head down, I bet his short hair will fall over his eyes easily. He's probably also seventeen.

I observe this from outside a glass room. Inside is human-Lugia, a nerdy doctor scientist guy, and two guard people. They have taesers, of course. And those electric cow rods. Sigh. To be expected.

Did you know, that if a halfling is shocked by a volt of 2234 or higher, we revert to the opposite form (human to original pokemon form, pokemon to human)? Yeah. If the voltage doesn't kill you first.

Clearly, they know that. Human-Lugia has what looks like six needles in him, and is lying on a cot. No blanket. He is bleeding from several cuts on his face and body. He is wearing all white.

And he's awake.

He must be in deathly pain...

Infuriated, I punch the glass. Stupidly, of course. Now there's glass everywhere, and buzzers rage and splash red light everywhere. The people are frozen in place, their weapons dropped. I stalk up to a frightened guard, and punch him. Hard. Then I glare at the other two men. They run. Lugia is staring at me with blank eyes. I take the needles out of him delicately, and chuck a glass shard at the machine they're hooked to.

It explodes.

Gawd, I'm stupid today.

The hole in the ceiling now pours water directly above Lugia and I. In a moment we're soaked.

Before we drown to death (or more likely, _I _drown to death) I pick up the surprising light Lugia and run. I ignore all the screams and attempts to shoot me with a dart gone or something. I dive through the portal...

And land on my floor.

I landed on my stomach so my arms and Lugia were in front of me.

"Lugia, you okay?" I ask. No response. I drag myself off the floor and walk around to his face. He's unconscious, of course. I sigh and dial Will.

"Mission complete. Lugia's injured." I glance at him, leaking blood on my floor. "But we shouldn't move him."

"Okay. I'll bring equipment. How are you?" He asks. I smile. I'm glad he cares about me.

"I'm fine." I say. _Soaking wet. _

"Alright. Good. Call the school. Tell them you have mono: you'll be out for the next week or so." He tells me.

"Poor me." I say with a smile ringing in my voice.

Will laughs. "I'll be there soon."

**Lugia**

I groan and roll onto my back.

_What will they do to me today?_ I wonder, annoyed.

Except, when I open my eyes, I'm not in a glass tank. I don't hear the ever-constant bleep of that crazy machine that shocks the life out of me. I'm in a yellow room. In a bed with a yellow blanket. It's homey. And I don't have six needles in me. Only one. And it's hooked up to an IV. IV's are life fluid or something, aren't they?

"Hey, you're awake." I hear a girl say as she opens the door. She looks to be the same age as me. Seventeen.

And then all the memories rush back to me. This girl, she rescued me from that living hell hole. She saved my life _and _my sanity.

"Thank you." I say. I can only manage a whisper. She smiles. She's pretty...

"No problem. But it was Will who stitched you up." She tells me.

"Thank him for me?" I get out, assuming he's not here. She nods.

"Of course." She tells me.

"What time is it?" I ask.

"Ooo, time for food." She decides. "It's probably twelve. Will just left and I haven't eaten since I left at like four." She glances down at me. "But then again, by the looks of ya you haven't eaten since four O'clock a week ago."

I blush, realizing my chest was bare. I pull the blanket up, and she laughs.

"Sorry. Will has a special healing ability. He put you in some sweat pants, though." She tells me. _Thank goodness, _I think. "Figured you wouldn't want those awful white pants on. If I were you, I wouldn't want to be wearing such a terrible memory."

I nod agreement. She asks if I like pasta. I muster a yes.

"Good." She remarks. "It's the only thing I can successfully cook." She laughs and walks out.

_Wait! _Alarm bells go of in my head. _What if I revert back to original form! As a lugia, I'll still fit in the bed... But what will the girl think!_

A few moments later I hear a crash and a 'damn.' A moment later an eevee comes in.

"Hey. Just so you know, I'm a halfling, just like you." _That takes care of that,_ I think. She continues. "So's Will. My name is Eve, by the way. I'm short, even in human form, so I morph into an eevee so I can climb up to get the pots. That usually doesn't turn out well though! Okay. Just telling you. Bye."

Eve backs out again.

Awhile later, she brings me a bowl full of elbow noodles with a spoon. I start to sit up, only to be greeted with harsh pains all though my body. A lot are centered in my back.

"Oh, sorry, should have told you." Eve says apologetically, seeing my expression. "Here." She goes into the closet to my right and drags two stiff-looking pillows over. Eve sets them down and very gently lifts my front half up. I brace myself, but no pain comes. She stuffs the two pillows under me. I am now 'sitting up.' She hands me the bowl. I pick my arms up gingerly. No pain. I eat. She smiles, goes out of the room, and then come back with a chair and a bowl.

"So, is Lugia your name?" Eve asks.

"No. It's Deep Sea. Call me Deep, though." I tell her quietly. I expect something like "That's a weird name."

"That's pretty." She says, surprising me. "My full name is Evefur Crystalink. Will's real name is Waterflow Riverside."

"That's cool." I say, smiling.

波が作る音

"Are you in a lot of pain?" She asks later, coming back from putting our dishes in the sink.

"No. Sore's all."

"Really sore?"

". . ." I don't want to admit it to her. But I don't want to lie.

"Don't worry. Waterflow showed me how to do the healing thingy." She offers. "Now. What hurts?"

I wanted to give in and tell her my whole body. But I just held out my arm gingerly. I mean, what if it hurt? Also, I still didn't have a shirt on.

She walks over and gently slides one arm under my back and lifts. I'm confused, but then she takes the two extra pillows and puts them on the floor. I brace myself. She is gentle putting me back down though, and I feel no pain.

She then lightly takes the arm I hand her, and I can see lights emanating from her hands. She closes her eyes. I recognize the ability as part of ESPN.

"You've actually heard of the ability?" She asks, eyes still closed. "I thought Will made up the name."

I laugh a little. "Nope. I have it myself."

"That's cool." She responds. Then she's done. "Your arm didn't hurt at all, did it?"

"Well..." I start. She sighs.

"What hurts?" She asks again.

"Everything." I sigh, and slump into the pillow. She smiles lightly.

"I thought so," She says, mocking a doctor. She pushes the blanket back, revealing my chest. She places her hands gently down, and white light begins emanating as she closes her eyes.

I suddenly go very limp. I can feel the healing process taking place in my body. It feels so... soothing.

Soothed. That's something I haven't felt in a long time.

I fall asleep, feeling so calm and relaxed.

My last thought, though, was not so calm and relaxed.

_This is who I'm supposed to kill?_

* * *

><p><em>Lugia... IS EVIL! MUAHAHAHAHAHA! Or is he? Is there something he doesn't know about Eve? Is <em>she _the one who's evil? Is his team really evil? How did Lugia join that blasted team, anyway? Did he have a moment a long time ago where he just became evil? What would make him evil? Is that moment gone? Does will a sassy eevee make light shine through the darkness that doesn't seem to currently be in Lugia's heart? Don't they have parents? Did I adress that? Do you hate Twilight? Is that a double rainbow? WHAT DOES IT MEAN!_

_Picture a burnette sitting in her chair laughing at what she just forced you poor people read. And herself. She laughs at herself a lot. THat's me! =D_


	3. The Truth

Chap 3

***Deep***

In the next three weeks that followed, I got better. Very slowly at first, but progress was progress, according to Eve and Will. As of yet, though, I haven't actually met him. I've been asleep every time he's come.

Anyway, today Eve has her heart set on taking me to the library. Yesterday I was finally able to get up and walk around while not putting too much of a strain on myself.

And so, I finally get to go outside! But, to a library. Boring. She's excited by the prospect though, for whatever reason.

Honestly, I'm excited to go with Eve out on a- Side. Outside. I'm glad we're going outside. I mean, if we were going on a date I'm sure she would have made that clearer. And if we were, which clearly we are _not, _we'd would have to really like each other. More than friends. And it isn't like she likes me. Not in that way. And I don't like her. Don't get me wrong, she's... beautiful and special and smart and nice and caring and sassy a-and, other stuff like that. But I don't like her in that way.

Am I rambling on?

I'm just going to shut my trap now.

波が作る音

***Eve***

When the school day finally decides to end, I rush home. Deep's asleep, as per usual. So I do my homework. Math. LA. Social Studies. La la la la.

About an hour later, it's done. Just as Deep opens the door and trips over his own two feet, too.

"You okay?" I ask casually. He nods and picks himself up.

"Ready?" He asks, and a light teal-ish color flashes across his eyes.

I must be giving him a look or something, because he asks whats wrong.

"Your eyes." I say.

"Oh. I'm very excited. Was the color teal?" He asks. I nod. He smiles. "Remember, I have ESPN."

"Oh yeah. Forgot about that part. That's weird, though, I see Will's eye color change a lot." I remember.

"I thought so. So he does share our power?" He asks as we start out of the apartment.

"He does. I remember now that when I was little I thought his eye color was rainbow." I smile at the memory.

"They change color that often?" He asks, a bit surprised.

"Yup. Except I can't read his eyes at all." I picture him, wondering if his eye color patterns could possibly change so much.

"Why not?"

"Don't know. I can read yours. I was surprised when teal flashed, but only 'cause I was unsure if you had the ability or not."

"Strange." Deep says to himself.

波が作る音

***Deep***

The library is huge. Bigger than huge actually. Gigantic.

"What's so interesting? You haven't even been inside yet." Eve asks curiously.

"It's huge." I murmur, in total awe. Eve laughs at me, then takes my arm and pulls me inside.

The ceilings of the place are huge. There are books lined neatly on shelves _everywhere _we go. And there are computers, too. Laptops. Librarians. Kids, adults, people. Even some trainers with pokemon on their shoulders. But it is very silent. Few are talking, and in whispers if they are speaking at all. It's so calm here.

I glance at Eve. Her eyes are closed. She looks to be breathing in the scent. I do the same. It smells like old books and apples.

"What?" I ask her.

"It smells like stories and serenity." She says, then opens her eyes. "What's wrong with that?"

"Moldy pages and apples. Serenity doesn't have a scent." I argue. She smirks.

"It does now. You just can't smell it." She figures. Then she looks thoughtful. "It also has a face. And an enemy."

Before I can argue, she starts walking. I follow after, taking it as a sign that her word is the end of the conversation.

"Eve?" I hear, and we both turn around.

"Where'd ya go, Jenny?" Eve asks.

"Hey! Over here!" Jenny appears to our left. Then she leans forward, directly into my face.

"Who's this?" She asks, obviously flirting.

"Deep Sea." Eve responds, then mouths something to Jenny, who backs up a bit.

"Cool name." She says. "Deep Sea. Deep Sea."

"Jenny!" We hear.

"Coming, Mom!" Jenny then hurriedly says goodbye and runs off.

"I don't quite like her." I say quietly. Eve smirks at this.

波が作る音

***Deep***

I still don't get what's so intriguing about this place. Eve and I have been sitting in these lounge chairs, comfortably reading. I glance over, and she's looking at myths and legends. I look down at my lap. The book I'm reading is about Lugia myths and legends. I've wondered for a long time what humans thought of us.

"Eve?" We hear.

"You're popular today." I say, smirking. She stands up and smiles.

"Guess who you get to meet?" She asks me.

"Another Jenny?" I ask, hoping not.

"Starts with W, ends in I-L-L."

"Will?"

"Really? You're so smart!" I laugh at how sarcastic she sounds, while she rolls her eyes. Smiling, though.

"I finally get to see you awake, huh?" Will appears standing next to Eve. I memorize my page number and stand up, too.

"Hi. Thanks for helping me." I tell him. His hair is a bright orange, and he seems to be quite a happy person. I look at his eyes. Eve was right. There's something... Not normal about them. They're blue right now. He blinks, and they're teal. But he isn't surprised... Or he doesn't look it, at least.

"See what I mean?" Eve asks. Will glances at her, a question on his face. "Your eyes are weird."

"Oh. Yes. You've got ESPN, then, I presume? Normal people and pokemon see them as orange." Will tells me.

"I do." I tell him. Now his eyes are yellow. "Man, you eyes are different."

"Do my eyes change color _that _often?" He asks.

"Yes. Will, every time you blink, darn it." Eve says.

"Really?" He asks. She and I both nod. I then hear a rrr-ing and know he has to go. Eve leaves whenever she hears it. "I-"

"Gotta go? I know." Eve hugs him. I want her to hug me.

"Bye. Nice to finally meet you." Will says to me, and dashes off.

"That was short." I say to Eve.

"Yeah. Mission calls, ya know?" She asks, then realizes I don't. Or thinks I don't. "Never mind."

波が作る音

***Deep***

"Guess what?" Eve asks me when she gets home from school. It's been a week after my first expadition to the library, and ever since we've gone every day. I _still _don't get what she likes so much about it.

"Yes?" I ask. I'm sitting in the kitchen, reading. As I have been.

Eve walks around the other side of the counter and turns to face me. She puts her hands on the counter, and looks excited.

"What?" I ask again.

"Have you ever been educated, at least a little?" She asks. What's so exciting about math?

"Yes. I was only there for a few months. My parents tutored me." I tell her. To my relief, she doesn't ask what happened to my parents. But I have a feeling she already knew.

"Great! You're going to school tomorrow!" She exclaims.

"What?" I stand up.

"Yeah! Be excited." She swirls around the kitchen, gathering a pot she hadn't put away and water to boil.

"For math?" I ask her. She laughs.

"What? You think I'm taking you to _my _school?" This girl puzzles me.

"Uh, yeah." What in hell is going on in her head?

"Didn't I ever tell you about my first school? At my base? Where I learned to fight?" I know about the base. The base rings her phone. And, apparently, Will's.

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"Well, the base is where I was taught to fight. They have a school there, and halflings are common because real school often doesn't suite their tastes. They don't want gym. They want martial arts." Eve explains. "Like me. And most normal people that join their school are delinquents. They're sent by schools who don't want them. Very few kids get there without either some random ability or a tendency to punch someone in the face."

"Okay." This makes sense.

"Is it government-owned?"

"Not even close. We're kind of like FBI or CIA. But not quite."

"Got it."

"Once you are done training there, you get become an agent. That's what I am. They send you on missions to help people and pokemon."

"That's cool." Wait. Was that...? "Eve, I think I'm gonna make it an early night."

"Why? You alright?" She asks, concern in her eyes and voice.

"Yup. I'm fine, just tired."

"Okay..."

And I head for my room.

波が作る音

***Deep***

Have I ever told you about that chip in my ear?

Probably not, so, I'll tell you now.

There's a chip. It's not really a chip, actually. It's like an earpiece hidden behind my ear. It's almost invisible. It can record. It can playback. But mostly, I use it to communicate with my team.

And now I should tell you the truth.

I'm evil.

My parents, they were killed by humans.

Humans, they kill humans.

They kill pokemon.

They kill trees.

They kill everything.

And so, my team and I are very slowly killing them.

How, you ask?

Nothing like the Holocaust. Ew.

The CIA and FBI? We kill their best agents. They save other humans, and the human savers must die.

Imagine all the humans that will die if their saviors aren't there to save them.

When all the savers are gone, I don't know what will happen next.

It won't matter. I won't be alive.

On my team are a bunch of halflings, as you might imagine. There's also a lot of humans. They agree, their race is evil. It is also inferior. They are looking for ways to become like me.

That's how I became a halfling.

An experiment.

Except, I haven't gone wrong.

What I heard earlier was that chip, calling me. It whispered words:

_The sewer. Eight. Beneath the library._

And so, you can guess where I'm going now.


	4. And It Begins

Chap 3

***Deep***

In the next three weeks that followed, I got better. Very slowly at first, but progress was progress, according to Eve and Will. As of yet, though, I haven't actually met him. I've been asleep every time he's come.

Anyway, today Eve has her heart set on taking me to the library. Yesterday I was finally able to get up and walk around while not putting too much of a strain on myself.

And so, I finally get to go outside! But, to a library. Boring. She's excited by the prospect though, for whatever reason.

Honestly, I'm excited to go with Eve out on a- Side. Outside. I'm glad we're going outside. I mean, if we were going on a date I'm sure she would have made that clearer. And if we were, which clearly we are _not, _we'd would have to really like each other. More than friends. And it isn't like she likes me. Not in that way. And I don't like her. Don't get me wrong, she's... beautiful and special and smart and nice and caring and sassy a-and, other stuff like that. But I don't like her in that way.

Am I rambling on?

I'm just going to shut my trap now.

波が作る音

***Eve***

When the school day finally decides to end, I rush home. Deep's asleep, as per usual. So I do my homework. Math. LA. Social Studies. La la la la.

About an hour later, it's done. Just as Deep opens the door and trips over his own two feet, too.

"You okay?" I ask casually. He nods and picks himself up.

"Ready?" He asks, and a light teal-ish color flashes across his eyes.

I must be giving him a look or something, because he asks whats wrong.

"Your eyes." I say.

"Oh. I'm very excited. Was the color teal?" He asks. I nod. He smiles. "Remember, I have ESPN."

"Oh yeah. Forgot about that part. That's weird, though, I see Will's eye color change a lot." I remember.

"I thought so. So he does share our power?" He asks as we start out of the apartment.

"He does. I remember now that when I was little I thought his eye color was rainbow." I smile at the memory.

"They change color that often?" He asks, a bit surprised.

"Yup. Except I can't read his eyes at all." I picture him, wondering if his eye color patterns could possibly change so much.

"Why not?"

"Don't know. I can read yours. I was surprised when teal flashed, but only 'cause I was unsure if you had the ability or not."

"Strange." Deep says to himself.

波が作る音

***Deep***

The library is huge. Bigger than huge actually. Gigantic.

"What's so interesting? You haven't even been inside yet." Eve asks curiously.

"It's huge." I murmur, in total awe. Eve laughs at me, then takes my arm and pulls me inside.

The ceilings of the place are huge. There are books lined neatly on shelves _everywhere _we go. And there are computers, too. Laptops. Librarians. Kids, adults, people. Even some trainers with pokemon on their shoulders. But it is very silent. Few are talking, and in whispers if they are speaking at all. It's so calm here.

I glance at Eve. Her eyes are closed. She looks to be breathing in the scent. I do the same. It smells like old books and apples.

"What?" I ask her.

"It smells like stories and serenity." She says, then opens her eyes. "What's wrong with that?"

"Moldy pages and apples. Serenity doesn't have a scent." I argue. She smirks.

"It does now. You just can't smell it." She figures. Then she looks thoughtful. "It also has a face. And an enemy."

Before I can argue, she starts walking. I follow after, taking it as a sign that her word is the end of the conversation.

"Eve?" I hear, and we both turn around.

"Where'd ya go, Jenny?" Eve asks.

"Hey! Over here!" Jenny appears to our left. Then she leans forward, directly into my face.

"Who's this?" She asks, obviously flirting.

"Deep Sea." Eve responds, then mouths something to Jenny, who backs up a bit.

"Cool name." She says. "Deep Sea. Deep Sea."

"Jenny!" We hear.

"Coming, Mom!" Jenny then hurriedly says goodbye and runs off.

"I don't quite like her." I say quietly. Eve smirks at this.

波が作る音

***Deep***

I still don't get what's so intriguing about this place. Eve and I have been sitting in these lounge chairs, comfortably reading. I glance over, and she's looking at myths and legends. I look down at my lap. The book I'm reading is about Lugia myths and legends. I've wondered for a long time what humans thought of us.

"Eve?" We hear.

"You're popular today." I say, smirking. She stands up and smiles.

"Guess who you get to meet?" She asks me.

"Another Jenny?" I ask, hoping not.

"Starts with W, ends in I-L-L."

"Will?"

"Really? You're so smart!" I laugh at how sarcastic she sounds, while she rolls her eyes. Smiling, though.

"I finally get to see you awake, huh?" Will appears standing next to Eve. I memorize my page number and stand up, too.

"Hi. Thanks for helping me." I tell him. His hair is a bright orange, and he seems to be quite a happy person. I look at his eyes. Eve was right. There's something... Not normal about them. They're blue right now. He blinks, and they're teal. But he isn't surprised... Or he doesn't look it, at least.

"See what I mean?" Eve asks. Will glances at her, a question on his face. "Your eyes are weird."

"Oh. Yes. You've got ESPN, then, I presume? Normal people and pokemon see them as orange." Will tells me.

"I do." I tell him. Now his eyes are yellow. "Man, you eyes are different."

"Do my eyes change color _that _often?" He asks.

"Yes. Will, every time you blink, darn it." Eve says.

"Really?" He asks. She and I both nod. I then hear a rrr-ing and know he has to go. Eve leaves whenever she hears it. "I-"

"Gotta go? I know." Eve hugs him. I want her to hug me.

"Bye. Nice to finally meet you." Will says to me, and dashes off.

"That was short." I say to Eve.

"Yeah. Mission calls, ya know?" She asks, then realizes I don't. Or thinks I don't. "Never mind."

波が作る音

***Deep***

"Guess what?" Eve asks me when she gets home from school. It's been a week after my first expadition to the library, and ever since we've gone every day. I _still _don't get what she likes so much about it.

"Yes?" I ask. I'm sitting in the kitchen, reading. As I have been.

Eve walks around the other side of the counter and turns to face me. She puts her hands on the counter, and looks excited.

"What?" I ask again.

"Have you ever been educated, at least a little?" She asks. What's so exciting about math?

"Yes. I was only there for a few months. My parents tutored me." I tell her. To my relief, she doesn't ask what happened to my parents. But I have a feeling she already knew.

"Great! You're going to school tomorrow!" She exclaims.

"What?" I stand up.

"Yeah! Be excited." She swirls around the kitchen, gathering a pot she hadn't put away and water to boil.

"For math?" I ask her. She laughs.

"What? You think I'm taking you to _my _school?" This girl puzzles me.

"Uh, yeah." What in hell is going on in her head?

"Didn't I ever tell you about my first school? At my base? Where I learned to fight?" I know about the base. The base rings her phone. And, apparently, Will's.

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"Well, the base is where I was taught to fight. They have a school there, and halflings are common because real school often doesn't suite their tastes. They don't want gym. They want martial arts." Eve explains. "Like me. And most normal people that join their school are delinquents. They're sent by schools who don't want them. Very few kids get there without either some random ability or a tendency to punch someone in the face."

"Okay." This makes sense.

"Is it government-owned?"

"Not even close. We're kind of like FBI or CIA. But not quite."

"Got it."

"Once you are done training there, you get become an agent. That's what I am. They send you on missions to help people and pokemon."

"That's cool." Wait. Was that...? "Eve, I think I'm gonna make it an early night."

"Why? You alright?" She asks, concern in her eyes and voice.

"Yup. I'm fine, just tired."

"Okay..."

And I head for my room.

波が作る音

***Deep***

Have I ever told you about that chip in my ear?

Probably not, so, I'll tell you now.

There's a chip. It's not really a chip, actually. It's like an earpiece hidden behind my ear. It's almost invisible. It can record. It can playback. But mostly, I use it to communicate with my team.

And now I should tell you the truth.

I'm evil.

My parents, they were killed by humans.

Humans, they kill humans.

They kill pokemon.

They kill trees.

They kill everything.

And so, my team and I are very slowly killing them.

How, you ask?

Nothing like the Holocaust. Ew.

The CIA and FBI? We kill their best agents. They save other humans, and the human savers must die.

Imagine all the humans that will die if their saviors aren't there to save them.

When all the savers are gone, I don't know what will happen next.

It won't matter. I won't be alive.

On my team are a bunch of halflings, as you might imagine. There's also a lot of humans. They agree, their race is evil. It is also inferior. They are looking for ways to become like me.

That's how I became a halfling.

An experiment.

Except, I haven't gone wrong.

What I heard earlier was that chip, calling me. It whispered words:

_The sewer. Eight. Beneath the library._

And so, you can guess where I'm going now.


	5. And He Tries

***Deep***

Eve drops the phone, and it breaks upon contact with the phone. She turns around, eyes closed.

"If you had anything to do with this..." She begins. I get up.

"Eve, you have to come with me. If you don't come, we'll kill him." I say calmly.

"You bastard. You were planning this all along. This is why I trust no one." She opens her eyes. They're a bright, bright red. 'Angry' doesn't come close to it.

"Eve-"

"Let's get this f***ing over with." She turns. I walk past her, and out the door. As I expected, Eve follows.

波が作る音

***Deep***

"Got her." I say to Gabriela when we enter. Guards immediately rush and grab her. Her eyes are still closed. They pull her away, into a cell somewhere.

"Great job." Gabriela praises.

But I feel like I just sent my best friend to her death.

And, actually, worse.

She wasn't just my best friend. I loved her.

Worse still.

I really did just send her to her death.

波が作る音

***Eve***

They tie me up. Put a bag on my hands that's claw-proof.

They dump me on a chair in a dark cell.

They lock it.

They leave.

I let my shoulders sink.

My hair fall over my face.

My eyes remain closed. I use my power to see.

And I begin to form a plan.

波が作る音

***Eve***

I have nothing, still, as hours have passed by. I hear Deep. He comes and tells the other guards they can leave for the night. He has nowhere to go now, anyway.

"And who's fault is that?" I spit when the guards leave.

"I'm sorry." He says quietly. I loose it.

"You lock me up here. You're sending me to my death, you know. And Will. He did f***ing nothing wrong. I don't know what the hell I did to you. We saved your sorry life. I would say I wish I hadn't, but then I'd be bad. I'd be a killer. I'd do nothing, watch people and pokemon die around me. I'd be like _you._" He flinches with my last sentence. "And you're sorry. I'll bet."

"The bag."

"What the hell about it?" I snap.

"It's normal. I switched it out before you came."

I test it, making my fingernails into claws, and I rip the back apart. Then, I untie the knot that binds my hand and arms and legs.

***Deep***

I watch as she unties herself, then comes and sticks a hand through the bars, unlocking the gate. She steps out, free as a bird, and punches my face. Mercilessly. Her eyes glow a bright red in the darkness.

"That was for Will." She states, but I know it was for her, too.

"I suppose I deserved that." I say. She shakes her head, then grabs the collar on my shirt.

"I'd tell you what in hell you deserved, but I don't want to waste my time on the likes of you. You're just not worth the damn effort." She tells me. Those words, they hurt worse than when she punched me. She throws me down, and walks away. I get up and wordlessly follow.


	6. The End

Chapter 6

***Deep***

I don't need to tell her anything. She knows where Will is. Her ability tells her so.

She walks and turns and keeps walking and turns again into a hallway.

"She's escaped!" Guards yell I stay back.

***Eve***

"No kidding." I say. They pull out phones, but I use psychic to crush their phones in their hands. I run towards them, then, dodging bullets. The first I punch in the head so hard he faints, slumping to the floor.

The next I get to I kick in the gut with a "ya!" and with the next I do the same.

The last guy cowers in the corner, shaking. I walk up calmly (though I'm fuming inside) and hit the fainting pressure point. He slumps. I turn around. Deep does not comment.

I turn towards the cell.

"Great job." I hear Will praise. I smile.

"Thanks." I go up and shove a claw inside the lock, easily opening it. I rip the bag of his hands, and watch as he grows claws and cuts himself out.

"Let's leave." He suggests. I nod, and we walk out of the corridor.

Will stops suddenly.

"What? What's wrong?" I question.

"We need to do a little damage first." I hear the smirk in his voice. He must know how pissed I am.

There was a computer in the corner, on a cute little desk. I slam my leg down on it, happy to hear it smash like glass.

This is the main room. Their base is small. The white walls are now burned with fire punches.

The small pictures on the wall of the whole team (100 people) are all ripped down. Will holds them. We have plenty of proof of them doing evil. _Plenty._ So I'm free to smash everything.

The cameras watching us are smashed against the dirt-filled flower pot in the other corner. Via psychic, of course.

The poster that reads "hail to darkness, hail to evil, hail to spilling blood back" is now lit on fire. It steadily burns.

A desk under the poster suffers from my dark pulse.

The bars bracing the cells down the halls are broken into pieces.

The printer next to the smashed computer feels my wrath. The desk dies next.

Will puts out the fire on the poster.

He comes and hugs me. "They can't do anything to hurt anyone now." He tells me. Upon my release, I turn to Deep.

"I'm sorry. You were right. I'm a hypocrite. I'm a bas-" I cut Deep off.

"You don't have to swear in front of Will." I say, crossing my arms.

"Not a nice person. I deserve much more pain that you've given me. I'm sorry." He says, and I know for a fact he means every word.

"Okay. Good boy. Now, are you willing to testify against your teammates?" I ask the important question.

"Yes." He says.

"Great. You have officially changed hearts. And because of that, if Will and I both agree, we don't have to arrest you." I tell him.

"Thanks." He says. And I start to realize that that word would be the first to start the bridge that eventually would reconnect our friendship.

The End =D


End file.
